Would you make me happy?
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Un one shot de Sakuno x Ryoma


_**Would you make me happy?**_

-No confío en ti.- dijo un muchacho apoyado contra una pared.- Por ende, no te amo.- concluyó con simpleza.

Miró hacia el gran ventanal que tenía a su lado. Cristales de diferentes colores lo adornaban. Cada uno estaba en posición de que formaran una monumental cruz multicolor.

Una iglesia. Ese el lugar en donde aquel joven se encontraba.

Sus ojos gatunos color ámbar. Los cabellos desordenados y de extraño color, verde oscuro. De brazos cruzados y de mirada perdida en el ventanal.

Frente suyo una muchacha cuyo rostro no podía ser percibido dado a la oscuridad del en donde se encontraba.

La luna iluminaba su faz pero, no dejando al descubierto aquellas lágrimas que de sus ojos caían.

Habían sido palabras muy fuertes. Las recibió con valentía, ahogando en su pecho el grito de tristeza que amenazaba con salir y apretando sus delgadas manos aún lado de su cuerpo.

-Entiendo.- habló en hilo de voz nervioso. No le miraba. Esos ojos intimidantes la hacían estremecer. De seguro, tan sólo un vistazo, la desarmaría en llanto.

-Que bueno.- contestó cortante.

No podía moverse. El cuerpo no le obedecía. El impacto quebró sus funciones motoras o era talvez terquedad. No quería creer lo que ese muchacho le decía. Se negaba así misma a eso.

-Te vas.- su voz no parecía interrogante. Ella lo miró, con sus ojos de rojizo color, el seguía atento a lo que pasaba del otro lado del cristal.

Su rostro entristeció. Bajó su mirada al suelo. Mirar en parte incrédulo por la forma tan fría de expresarse del muchacho.

-Si…- habló temblorosa.- Me…me retiro.- diciendo eso se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Sus pasos, el sonido de sus tacos resonaban en la solitaria iglesia. El par de trenzas golpeaban su espalda a la medida de su caminar. El vestido elegante opacado por la belleza de la joven, de azulino color con detalles en plateado. El color favorito de él.

El nombre de la mujer de marrones cabellos era Sakuno Ryusaki. La joven que en esos momentos deseaba fervientemente que la tierra se la tragase. Tanto a ella como a el.

Pero no podía molestarse.

Ella solita se atrajo a esto. Lo que sería su gloria y su infierno. El amar a Ryoma Echizen.

Misma ella, se dio el lujo de perder aire y tiempo por él. Largas horas fueron las que ella estuvo a su lado. Paciencia que poco a poco fue perdiendo a medida de los días. Nadie la culpaba, nadie la obligaba.

Seguía caminando.

Él, por su parte, estaba como en trance.

Lo había echo.

Realmente lo había echo.

Era lo correcto.

Por supuesto que lo era.

Ella era un estorbo…no?

Un error.

En su mente, él trataba de convencerse de que sus obras habían sido las correctas. Que lo que había dicho era lo cierto. La verdad absoluto que lo libraría más tarde de cometer equivocaciones.

Una distracción.

Para él, ella también era eso.

Sus ojos dorados vacilantes en expectación. El ver perdido en los vidrios de colores. La boca semiabierta, dejando escapar bocanadas lentas de aliento. Hacía frío y su cuerpo lo estaba sintiendo.

Los oídos del muchacho estaban atentos al sonido del eco de los pasos de la joven que había lastimado. Tuvo la tentación de virar y verla irse.

La iglesia sombría. Su hogar desde que tuvo memoria. La iglesia abandonada y el padre que cuidaba de él hasta el día del último suspiro.

Vestía de sacerdote, pero no lo era. Todas las personas del pueblo lo conocían como el hijo abandonado por Dios y que era por eso que siempre andaba con un semblante indiferente, casi inhumano.

Que los sentimientos se le habían sido drenados.

Más eso no le impidió conocerla y por momentos, llegar a amarla.

El eco de las pisadas se detuvo.

Ryusaki había se había parado frente a la gran puerta de salida de la iglesia. Una delicada mano fue posada en ella. Palpando los relieves de la madera, distrayendo su mente.

Se apoyó tranquilamente ahora con dos manos. Siempre mirando a la loza del suelo con detalles de corte antiguo.

-Dime por que.- susurró en debilidad.

Él pretendía no escucharla. Más su curiosidad le ganó. La observaba ahora. Miraba con atención la espalda de ella y una de las dos trenzas que allí había.

Con solemnidad, comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella. Su porte elegante, magnificente…a cada paso.

Los ventanales de la iglesia resplandecían a la luz de la luna. Dándole a cada figura un brillo en colores espectacular. Así mismo el astro lunar, se confundía entre los vitrales.

El traje negro de sacerdote bañado en colores.

Detuvo su caminar a pocos metros de ella. Todavía con la mirada fija en el espaldar. Rogando a lo que el creía que era Dios, que no voltease.

Era una pena que el no creyese.

-Respóndeme.- dijo con más claridad. Su rostro dejándose ver frente a él.

Los ojos rojizos brillaban en intensidad junto con las lágrimas que delineaban el rostro fino de la muchacha.

-Ya lo hice.- contestó nuevamente cortante.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.- Aún…no oyes la pregunta.

El silencio de Echizen le debería ser suficiente respuesta pero, terca, continuó.

-Porque dices…que no confías en mí…Ryoma- su dulce voz intimidada con la figura de él.

-Quieres razones.- intentando sonar irónico.- Te puedo dar una larga lista, más extensa que cualquier otra.

Eso la hirió. Mordió levemente su labio inferior. Sus ojos vagaron nuevamente en el suelo.

-Simplemente, no lo entiendo…- otra vez las aguas de sus ojos se querían hacer presentes en la charla.

-No vayas a llorar ahora.

Cruel, debía de serlo. Debía alejarla de él. No se sentía con derecho a tenerla. No era correcto que ella estuviese con una persona como él.

Limpió con la manga de su blusa, sus ojos rojos. Un rubor apareció en su rostro y un suspiro escapó de los labios rosas.

- Respóndeme con sinceridad, Ryoma.- habló con más decisión.- Claro, que si alguna vez fuiste sincero.

Una mueca se formó en el apuesto rostro.- Quieres seguir con esto no? Está bien, te diré la verdad…

Lo único que ella veía frente suyo, era un hombre vestido de cura con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. No veía al amable y atento muchacho del que se había enamorado.

Porque el cambio tan de repente.

-Eres una molestia.

La primera daga fue clavaba. Helando su sangre y de paso, sus sentidos. No debía llorar.

Asintió con la cabeza para él continuase.

-Me desagradas. Me hez repugnante estar al lado tuyo.

Segunda y tercera. Un fuerte dolor en su pecho estaba siendo formado.

Ryoma notó el oscurecimiento del rostro de la muchacha. Los cabellos de su frente tapaban su ver y la boca, temblaba.

No podía dar marcha atrás. Debía alejarla de él.

-Eres un estorbo para mí. Una carga que jamás pedí. Nunca quise que estuviese a mi lado. Nunca necesité de ti realmente…- llevó una mano a su mentón, haciendo un gesto pensativo.- Ahora que lo pienso mejor, jamás me importaste.

Unas lágrimas cayeron en abundancia. Ella tiritaba constantemente. Rabia, vergüenza y enojo.

-No creo que ni merezcas el título de juguete para mí. Ja, ni siquiera pudiste llegar a ser eso. Eres demasiado ingenua sabes? Patética además… Realmente creías que podías valer algo? Jaja.- rió en sorna.- No vales nada pequeña…entiéndelo.

No se podría definir a quien le dolían más las palabras.

A él por decirlas o ella por recibirlas.

Como le costaba. Sentía su corazón sangrar por cada palabra que profesaban de sus labios. Dios realmente debía odiarlo mucho.

Un desalmado que viste de sacerdote para ocultar un pasado que dice no recordar.

-_"Voy a caer al infierno por esto…claro, si es que existe uno…" – _pensó. Los ojos ambarinos recorrieron a la frágil niña.

Vio las lágrimas y se odió a sí mismo. Miró al piso en desesperación para luego cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

-Quieres que siga con la lista… o es que ya sabes tus verdades realmente.- habló nuevamente.

El dolor era doble. El eco multiplicaba en infinidad lo dicho por el muchacho.

- Si…sigue…- se escuchó decir para total asombro del muchacho que contrajo ambas cejas hacia el centro de su rostro.

-Que…que…- tartamudeó aún con frialdad en el tono.

-Quiero…saber…el porque…de tu desconfianza…- articuló palabras con dificultad. La mirada rojiza se clavó en la ambarina de él.

Mientras que Echizen, trató de conservar su porte incorregible.

-Estas enferma.- le dijo en respuesta casi con asco.

Quiso reír.- Tal vez lo esté…- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

El de cabellos verdes oscuros se sobresaltó. La sonrisa de la muchacha sobrepasaba cualquier gusto. Le lastimaba enormemente que, a pesar de sus insultos, ella le estuviese sonriendo y con tal calidez.

-Por qué sonríes.- le habló atónico.

Ella bajó nuevamente la mirada.- No lo sé…tú siempre me provocaste una sonrisa…

-Eres una sádica…

-Creo que eso también lo sea…

-No te quiero conmigo…- habló fuertemente, casi gritando.- ¡¡Lárgate!

Ella sonrió nuevamente. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo.- No.

El exasperaba verla sonreírle. Le desquiciaba. Quería borrarle completamente esa sonrisa de la cara. No era ese su propósito…era destruirla.

Apartarla de él.

- Por que Ryoma…- su voz temblorosa y gentil.- Respóndeme tan sólo eso…

-Vete de aquí, no vengas nunca más.- le demandó de la forma más cruel que podía.

-No quiero.- le contestó.

Ryoma comenzó a darle la espalda. No verla sería suficiente para contrarrestar aquel dolor que en su pecho se comenzaba a formar. Pero, algo le detuvo.

Ella se aferraba fuertemente al brazo. No permitiéndole huir.

-Suéltame, Ryusaki.- le ordenó quedándose quieto.

-Dime Sakuno, Ryoma…- estaba llorando ahora.-…como lo hacías antes.

Echizen sintió nuevamente la punzaba en su pecho.

-No me hagas repetirlo.

-Tu tampoco.- susurró la muchacha, ahora pegada a su espalda pero, aún sujetando el brazo de él.

-Déjame.- dejó escapar en susurro también. Se rendía ante el tacto de ella.

-Por favor…-masculló.- Por favor Ryoma…dime

Apretó un puño libre y se dejó vencer por el agarre de la chica de trenzas.

-Te lo pido…- dijo él con dificultad.- Aléjate…

-Ryo..Ryoma? – su voz tan suave le resonaba estrepitosamente en los oídos.

En un giro violento la tomó de los hombros y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Sorprendiéndola a ella de lleno, que sólo optó por sobresaltarse.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras que sus brazos envolvían la figura de Ryusaki.

-Porque eres tan terca…no vez que me desagrada tu presencia.- las palabras del muchacho chocaban directo en los oídos de Sakuno.

El aliento rozaba la piel del cuello.

-Te detesto Sakuno…- le decía a la vez que la tomaba con más fuerza.

Ella tan sólo "disfrutaba" estar en lo brazos de él. La cercanía de los cuerpos la embriagaba.

-No sabes cuanto aborrezco el que estés aquí- No podía controlar lo que decía.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Quería alejarla. Tanta dicha, él no era merecedor de tanta felicidad. No podía permitirse opacar la radiante luz que iluminaba a esa mujer.

Porque se había dado cuenta recién de eso…?

Porque no se cruzó esa idea en las veces que compartían el tiempo juntos. O, las veces en que una frase era dicha por ella para con él…era un idiota.

-Me enferma tu presencia,.., pero si no estás se me hez imposible estar tranquilo. Los deseos de verte, de tenerte cerca…me consumen…no puedo, no debo…- junto al oído, se desesperaba a cada momento. Perdiendo lo poco de razón que le queda y rompiendo completamente su esquema frío y serio.

-Porque Ryoma…dime tan sólo porque…- le exigía tiernamente la joven. Un sudor recorría la frente de la muchacha, los cabellos ahí posados le tapaban delicadamente los ojos, que seguían enrojecidos del llanto anterior.

Una mano fue posaba en la cabeza.

La abrazó con más fuerza y dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

-Porque a pesar que digo odiarte…me odio por esto pero, es la necesidad de amarte lo que mas detesto…- ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Sakuno. Una de las trenzas chocaba contra el rostro del de cabellos verdes…una suave caricia.- Es una maldita presión…yo no la quiero…te odio por eso…

No sabía si sonreír o romper en llanto. Una débil y triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios y cerrando los ojos, se apoyó en el pecho del que vestía de sacerdote.

-Yo… siento lo mismo.- confesó la jovencita de rojos ojos.- La sensación de opresión en el pecho…pero sabes, yo no trato de hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento…al contrario, es lo que me motiva a estar más cerca de ti. El verte me hace feliz, el escuchar tu voz…me llena de dicha…

Una sonrisa irónica en los labios de Echizen.

-Me pasa todo lo contrario…te odio porque me haces sentir…

-Deja de decir que me odias, Ryoma.- sentenció ella acariciando la cabeza de él.- Que me haces amarte más por eso…

-Estás enferma.- dijo esto en risa. –Como demonios…

-No blasfemes que estamos en una iglesia.- le interrumpió cuidadosamente.

El volvió a reír bajo.

-Como puedes…después de todo lo que te he dicho…decir que me amas…

-Porque te amo, lo puedo tod…- la mano de él cayó sus palabras y lo que sería su momento perfecto, fue sellado con la palma.

-No lo vuelvas a repetir.- los ojos gatunos centellaban.- Que ya me cansé de escucharlo.

Un parpadeo de ojos rojo como respuesta.

Aún la tenía sujeta fuertemente.

-No quiero…tus afectos…no necesito de ellos…

Las delicadas manos de Ryusaki apartaron la que tenía en su boca.- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Ryoma…y lo voy a repetir cuantas veces sea necesario, porque mi corazón así me lo manda.- sus facciones su suavizaron para dar paso a las palabras que él estaba esperando no ser escuchadas.- Te amo.

Insoportable, eso era lo que era también.

Un rostro sin emociones observaba la calidez de otro.

-Eres desesperante…-susurró pesadamente el muchacho.

-Una cualidad que aprendí al lado tuyo.- terminó en sonrisa la jovencita.

Una ceja fue alzaba en señal de interrogante.

-Cuando te volviste más decidida.- le habló de frente.

Ella se sonrojó, no se había dado cuenta de eso. Estaba tan concentrada en rectificar las palabras del joven que no controló sus propias acciones.

-Cuando…me di cuenta, que, que contigo…así deben de ser las cosas.

-Tú lo crees así.- no le estaba preguntando, le estaba exigiendo una respuesta.

-eh sí…si…-la timidez que no había sido mostrada, salía a relucir.

La miró inquisidoramente.- No te sienta. No lo hagas.- diciendo eso la abrazó con fuerza para ocultar el sonrojo que, difícilmente hubiera percibido la joven dado al lugar tan oscuro en el que se encontraban.

-Está bien.- contestó tranquilamente.

Estaba aún confundida por todo lo que había pasado. En un momento a otro, él le había dicho muchas cosas que la lastimaron profundamente pero, que ella, había soportado…no iba a renunciar a él.

Tanto sacrificio.

-¿Todo está bien…no?- temerosa a la respuesta del de cabellos verdes. Los ojos rojos miraban de reojo. Expectantes.

No le contestó automáticamente…dejó pasar unos minutos en silencio. Como queriéndola hacer sufrir más. Total, al parecer a ella le gustaba ser herida.

-Ya veremos.- le dijo al fin, tomando entre sus dedos una de las trenzas. Examinándola divertido.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

- Bien…

-Pero, no dudes…- habló.- que no te necesito…

-Si lo sé. – dijo, en sonrisa la muchacha de trenzas cobrizas.- Tan sólo permíteme estar a tu lado.

-Déjame hablar.- ordenó volviendo a su postura seria.- No te necesito, te tengo que tener conmigo…

-Sí lo sé.- acarició una mejilla del muchacho.

-No lo sabes, yo…- quería decirle lo que sentía, pero aún no se sentía con el derecho.- yo…- los ojos se le nublaron y una nueva sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Ella le besaba.

Con ternura y suavidad. Disfrutando de la respiración que chocaba entre los dos. Gozando del nerviosismo de la otra persona que confundida, no pensó e hizo lo que tanto se negaba, devolver el beso de forma apasionada.

Era lo único que necesitaba. Porque llenarse de complicaciones. Nadie merecía a nadie, ambos se encontraron porque necesitaban del calor del otro. Una persona a quien amar de forma vehemente y que la otra lo amase por igual.

Uno amaba fervientemente, al otro le daba igual, sólo lo aceptaba ya que, no se sentía ser merecedor del amor de nadie.

Una triste realidad…

-Si, lo sé.

FIN

Hola, aquí les traigo un one shot. Un poco confuso pero aquí les replanto la idea. Ryoma es un niño encontrado por un sacerdote cual fanatismo a la iglesia hizo que al morir este, ryoma tomara su lugar pero sin tomar los votos. Se sentía deprimido, hasta casi asquiento de su propio ser al no ser quien verdaderamente es, cosa que el mismo ocultaba… osea una careta sobre otra n.n

Y pues que al conocer a Sakuno, la típica niña llena de alegría y blah blah, se sintió desmerecedor del amor que ella poco a poco le llegaba a manifestar. Asi que el día en que ella se le declaró, el optó por tratarla mal, ser cruel con ella. Pero, poco a poco el comenzaba a creerse eso, llegando a un estado de casi locura por ella.

El final da entender, o lo que quiero dar a entender es que, Sakuno lo amará pese a como él sea, quien sea o diga ser…la necesidad de amar y ser amado.

Jejeej ojala lo entiendan, esta raro pero en si esa es la idea jejeje muchas gracias y hasta pronto.


End file.
